Upgraded Vessels
Upgraded Vessels are special ships created by Walker De Plank for Charles Crestsilver to use to fight the EITC. They were originally for the leading members of Crestsilver's Army, later to be given to everyone. However, the Navy shut them down before enough could be completed. After the Navy burned 17 of the ships, the other 12 that were being shipped from Cuba were hidden. They were created by Walker De Plank for Charles Crestsilver, on account of Charles saving his life once. Only 10 remain unowned. History All Upgraded Vessels were created by Walker De Plank, a professional ship-builder. He once worked for the Navy before the wages became to short and he became a pirate. He disliked pirating and, since he had done no major crimes, was sentenced to 10 years in prison. After his sentence time was up, he became an experienced ship-builder. One day, Charles came up to him, in need of repairs after a devastating loss to the EITC. His ship wasn't strong enough to beat the 3 EITC war frigates. Then, Walker told him about plans he had for an Upgraded Vessel. Charles was intrigued and eventually called for the creation of one for each leading member of Crestsilver's Army and then the Co. Sons of Liberty. However, after creating 17 Upgraded Vessels (with 12 more on their way) the Navy of Britain noticed the ships. They saw them as a threat. When Walker refused to have ever had such plans, the Navy burned the 17 ships, one of which still had the ships' plans inside. The remaining 12 ships were heading in from Cuba, but Walker sent a messenger to tell them to head towards Raven's Cove and leave them there. He left a light sloop at the docks for them to return home. Charles thanked Walker for the ships, but wondered what to do with the rest. Walker told him not to worry, and he hid weights in a protected cellar at the bottom of each ship. If someone came to steal one, they would sink, hit the sea floor, and explode the grenades hidden inside the cellar as well. This would keep the ships out of the wrong hands. Only Walker had the key to unlock the protected cellars. The Upgraded Vessels are now hidden on the shores of Raven's Cove. The Co. Sons of Liberty own one from Charles Crestsilver and Crestsilver's Army owns 2 from Charles and Captain Nick. The rest are still safely hidden away. At least until they are either destroyed from ship-thieving scums or sold to the most reliable people. Owners of an Upgraded Vessel Do not add yourself unless you own one. To own one, please speak to either Charles Crestsilver, Walker De Plank, or leave a comment on which ship you would like to be upgraded. *''None - None - Upgraded Light Sloop *''None - None - ''Upgraded Light Galleon *Charles James Crestsilver - ''The Silver Crest - Upgraded Light Frigate *Captain Nick'' - Bountyhunter General - ''Upgraded Light Brig *''None - None - ''Upgraded Sloop *''None - None - ''Upgraded Galleon *''None - None - ''Upgraded Frigate *''None - None - ''Upgraded Brig *''None - None - ''Upgraded War Sloop *''None - None - ''Upgraded War Galleon *''None - None - ''Upgraded War Frigate *''None - None - ''Upgraded War Brig Current Upgraded Vessel Owners The Silver Crest|The C.A. Silver Crest The Bountyhunter General|The Bountyhunter General Category:POTCO Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Vessels